Promises
by xShine
Summary: A short story of how Ayato Naoi realized he wasn't entirely alone when he was alive. Naoi/OC Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

xShine: I was bored and I just finished Angel Beat! I hope I didn't make it sad. :/ NAAAAAAOI-KUN! This guy seriously needs more love.

Hinata: And remember, Angel Beats! doesn't belong to her! :)

xShine: Yep, thanks Hinata.

Hinata: Yeah, let's get on with it now. I wanna see if he can actually act sweet.

* * *

><p>Oneshot: Promises<p>

* * *

><p>"Watanabe Hashi."<p>

I turn around, hearing my name to see, _him_. I smile, "Ayato Naoi-kun?"

"Tell me, what's your reason of being here? What are your regrets?" he asks, curiously.

"Well...," I started, smiling gently at him, "when I was a kid, I met this boy while I was playing outside who always tried hard to impress his father. He tried and tried. Then one day, he and his brother were playing and...," she looked away, "he died."

"W-Watanabe-san..." Ayato Naoi stutters, not believing what he had just heard.

She laughs weakly, "I'm so pathetic, huh? All I wanted..." she stopped, "whenever I had the chance to pass by his house, he always seemed lonely. I... I just wanted to tell him he wasn't alone. He never noticed me. And when I decided to tell him...he died."

"You're right. I wasn't alone. I was thinking foolishly. I'm sorry for making you suffer that time...Ha-chan."

Said girl was shocked, remembering the nickname he gave her that time, "Y-you're him?"

_"Hi. I just noticed, why are you playing by yourself?" A young Watanabe Hashi asks._

_"Because I want to play alone."_

_"Don't you feel lonely?"_

_The boy thought for a few seconds, "Sometimes." he muttered._

_"Well, I'm Watanabe Hashi. Would you like to play with me?"_

_"Sure, Ha-chan."_

_They had alot of fun, it felt like it was just the two of them. The young girl just noticed she never asked for his name while she was laying in her bed._

He smiled sadly, "Yes. Sorry for not telling you my name that time. I wish we got to know each other in the real world and not in the afterlife."

She chuckled gently, "Yeah. Ne, Ayato-kun, Arigato." she whispered.

After hearing this, he hugged her. "Y-you're not going to d-dissapear, are you?"

"Well, I have no more regrets. Thank you."

"Promise me one thing then..." He started.

"What is it?" she asked, holding on for a few more seconds.

"Promise me we'll marry each other in the next life." he whispered.

After hearing this, Watanabe Hashi's heart exploded with happiness. "H-hai. I love you Ayato-kun." she whispers as he hugs her. He didn't wanna waste any time left he had with her. As soon as he had whispered "I love you too, Ha-chan..." he couldn't feel her warmth anymore. "I love you too Ha-chan. I love you too..." There's a small chance they'll meet again in the next life but you know what? They'll make it work. They promised.

* * *

><p>Hinata: ...Wow, you can actually be sincere, Naoi.<p>

Naoi: Shut up.

xShine: That's all. Hope you liked this short story! :)


	2. Chapter 2

xShine: Just how they met in the real world. Very short. Drabble~ :D

* * *

><p>Drabble: Promises<p>

* * *

><p>"Ouch," Ayato Naoi says, rougly hitting the ground, "watch where you're going."<p>

"A-Ah. Gomenasai. I'm Watanabe Hashi. May I ask for your name?" A girl asks, helping him up by offering her hand.

"A-Ayato Naoi."

"Hajimemashite, Ayato-kun!" She smiled.

Her smile is pretty. Wait, what am I thinking? I just met her but for some reason, it feels like I've met her way before now.

"Hey, uh, have I met you before?" She asked, wondering the same thing he had just thought of.

"N-no. At least, I don't think so."

"Well then, as my apology, would you like to go for coffee?" She asked.

"Sure."

'Whatever this feeling I'm feeling is, I think it's a good thing.' he thought to himself as she drags him to a cafe shop.

And without knowing what they did, they had done it. They had managed to meet each other again. Their love was strong then, what makes you think it won't be as strong now? Who knows, it might even bloom to something even **stronger.** I guess it's true that True Love really will find a way.


End file.
